


Just a guy in a Bar

by jenngps



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Desus - Freeform, M/M, jeryl
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenngps/pseuds/jenngps
Summary: Daryl está perdido e um encontro em um bar irá mudar o seu destino.





	Just a guy in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Respeito sempre, por favor. Se não gosta da temática, apenas saia da página. 
> 
> Personagens e a capa da história não me pertencem, apenas me divirto com eles.

A noite estava gélida e o céu muito nublado, alertando uma forte chuva a caminho. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de quase não haver pessoas perambulando ruas afora, ou talvez tudo estivesse silencioso demais pelo simples fato de já se passar de 1 da manhã. Ele caminhava apressado pelos becos, suas mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos de seu moletom preto e o capuz cobrindo sua cabeça do sereno. 

Ao chegar em seu ponto de destino, Daryl parou em frente a porta e respirou fundo. A temperatura ambiente poderia estar fria o suficiente para ele não desejar estar na rua de madrugada, mas o corpo do homem estava em chamas. Ele sentia o sangue correr em suas veias, sentia seu coração bater acelerado em seu peito e sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. 

O barulho que vinha lá de dentro o assustava um pouco, ele começou a ficar nervoso. Era a primeira vez naquele lugar. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo mas sentia que precisava estar ali, pelo menos por aquela maldita noite. Então ele empurrou a porta e entrou no bar. 

Não havia muita gente, mas a música estava tão alta que incomodava seus ouvidos. Ele estudou o local por um tempo: um grupo de 5 garotos no fundo do bar gargalhavam enquanto entornavam bebidas em suas bocas; um casal se beijava perto do balcão do bar; outros estavam espalhados pelo local e um homem de cabelo cor de mel se sentava em uma das cadeiras do balcão. 

Daryl teve de respirar fundo mais umas três vezes antes de criar coragem para entrar naquele mundo. O mundo que tanto o assustava, mas que ele não conseguia mais fugir ou se enganar. Ele se aproximou do balcão e pediu ao bartender uma dose de vodka. Começou a perceber o volume da música começar a diminuir.

\- Olá. - A voz do homem ao seu lado fez seu coração palpitar. 

Daryl então o olhou e o contemplou por longos segundos. Seu cabelo era longo, abaixo do ombro, completamente liso. Seus olhos eram azuis e sua boca se curvava em um sorriso genuíno para Daryl.

\- Oi. - Sem jeito, ele respondeu.

O bartender colocou o copo no balcão e o encheu, em seguida empurrou-o para mais perto de Daryl.

\- Eu também quero outra dose. - O loiro falou e não demorou muito para seu copo estar cheio novamente.

Daryl virou a dose em sua boca e fechou os olhos para apreciar o efeito, queimando sua garganta. 

\- Eu sou Paul. - Disse o outro, mais uma vez atraindo a atenção de Daryl.

\- Daryl.

Paul sorriu para ele, assentindo. Depois de mais longos segundos de silêncio, o loiro perguntou:

\- É a sua primeira vez aqui?

Daryl engoliu em seco. 

\- Mais uma. - O moreno avisou o bartender, que o serviu. Daryl virou o copo em sua boca mais uma vez. - Dá pra notar? - Ele indagou ao outro.

\- Sim. - Paul sorriu. - Você parece um vulcão entrando em erupção.

\- Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, na verdade. - Daryl se sentou ao lado de Paul.

\- Cara... - O loiro o olhou e franziu a testa. - isso é um bar gay. Você não sabe o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu só... briguei com o babaca do meu irmão e não tinha pra onde ir. - Ele desabafou, soltando um suspiro em seguida. 

\- Quer falar sobre isso? 

\- Não... ele só... ele é um marginal e eu tô cansado. - Daryl agora mexia no copo de bebida, evitando contato visual com Paul.

\- Família é complicado. - O outro disse, suspirando. 

\- Tô cansado de ter que tirar ele da cadeia. 

\- E por que você continua fazendo isso? - Paul o olhava, mesmo não recebendo o olhar de Daryl de volta.

\- Porque eu o amo. - O moreno virou seu rosto para olhar o loiro. Mais uma vez, o silêncio surgiu entre eles.

\- Então... - Paul balançou seu copo em direção ao bartender, que logo veio servi-lo. O loiro pegou o copo de Daryl para o bartender enchê-lo também. - que tal essa noite você esquecer dos seus problemas e ser apenas um cara em um bar? - Ele lançou um olhar misterioso para Daryl.

\- Ok. - Daryl o olhava fixamente. - E você é só mais outro cara em um bar?

\- Eu posso ser o que você quiser. - Paul deu um sorriso sedutor e levou seu copo de vodka até a sua boca, dando uma golada. Daryl sentiu seu estômago revirar e os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram involuntariamente. Que droga.

Daryl respirou fundo e remexeu um de seus bolsos até encontrar sua cartela de cigarro. 

\- Não pode fumar aqui dentro. - Disse Paul, entre uma risada.

\- Eu não ligo. - Daryl deu de ombros, acendeu um cigarro e colocou entre seus lábios.

\- Ei, cara! - A voz do bartender ecoou do outro lado do balcão. - Apaga isso. - O homem disse e em seguida apontou para a placa de proibido fumar, logo ao lado da porta do bar. Daryl bufou.

\- Eu te disse. - Paul riu. 

\- Droga de lugar. - O moreno se irritou. 

\- Podemos ir lá pra fora se você quiser. - Paul sugeriu. - Eu poderia fumar com você.

\- Nah. - Daryl balançou a cabeça, sem jeito. - Eu vou ir embora. 

Ele se levantou do banco e tirou a carteira do bolso traseiro de seu jeans surrado. Pegou um dinheiro e colocou sobre o balcão. 

\- Tem certeza? - Paul o olhava, notando seu nervosismo.

Daryl passou a língua por seus lábios secos e assentiu para o outro, seus olhares estavam fixos. 

\- Então boa noite, Daryl. - Paul se despediu com um fraco sorriso e Daryl mais uma vez assentiu como resposta, logo dando as costas para o loiro e se afastando do balcão.

Do lado de fora do bar a temperatura parecia ter caído pelo menos uns cinco graus, estava realmente muito frio. Mas Daryl ainda se sentia em chamas. 

Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Ele podia estar fugindo de seu irmão homofóbico, de seu pai homofóbico, mas não conseguia fugir dele mesmo. Daryl a vida toda viveu a mercê de sua família estúpida, tirando seu pai bêbado das ruas e buscando seu irmão na cadeia, depois de se meter em mais uma maldita encrenca. As cicatrizes nas costas de Daryl o atormentava todos os dias, deixando claro que quem ele defendia não valia o menor de seu esforço. 

Ele jamais conseguiu ser ele mesmo, nunca conseguiu ser feliz, dedicar um pouco do tempo da sua vida miserável pra si mesmo. Sempre se escondendo atrás de sua máscara de durão, sempre se escondendo de seus desejos. 

Mas ali estava Daryl, em um maldito bar gay. Talvez ele estivesse arrependido demais de ter colocado os pés naquele lugar ou talvez ele simplesmente quisesse entrar de novo e convidar o homem loiro para sair dali. 

Por que não? Só por aquela noite, por que não?

Sem mais hesitar, Daryl deu meia volta e adentrou o bar novamente. Quase que de maneira magnética, Paul, que ainda bebia sozinho no balcão, olhou em direção à porta e se deparou com a visão de um Daryl nervoso e ofegante, mas que demonstrava com seu olhar a vontade de que Paul o acompanhasse para fora dali. Para fumar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. 

Paul deu um sorriso para ele, enquanto tirava sua carteira do bolso e pagava o bartender. O loiro se levantou e caminhou até Daryl.

\- Você voltou. - Paul parou em frente a ele.

\- Quer sair daqui? - Daryl convidou.

O loiro assentiu e seguiu Daryl para fora do bar. 

O vento gélido atingiu o rosto de Paul e fez seu cabelo voar. Daryl ainda usava o capuz de seu moletom e vários fios de seu cabelo bagunçado caiam sobre seu rosto.

\- Onde quer ir? - Paul perguntou, curioso.

\- Eu não sei. - Daryl encolheu os ombros. - Qualquer lugar.

Paul então o convidou a segui-lo. O trajeto pelas ruas não foi muito longo, mas eles caminharam em silêncio. Quando chegaram em frente à uma casa de portão bege, pararam. Paul tirou uma chave de seu bolso, destrancou o portão e convidou Daryl a entrar.

\- É a sua casa? - Daryl indagou.

\- Sim. - Paul parou ao seu lado, vendo que o moreno observava a fachada da casa um tanto surpreso.

\- É bonita. - Ele olhou Paul.

\- Obrigado. Era dos meus pais, eles deixaram pra mim. - Paul explicou.

\- E... a gente vai entrar? - Indagou Daryl, claramente nervoso.

\- Tudo bem, Daryl. - Paul deu uma risada. - Podemos ficar no terraço, se você quiser. Dá uma visão bem bonita da cidade.

Daryl concordou e seguiu Paul até uma escadaria de mármore no canto da casa. O terraço era forrado com uma cerâmica de madeira, tinha uma churrasqueira, algumas cadeiras e grades de vidro protegiam a beirada do local.

\- Você quer beber algo? Eu posso buscar lá embaixo. - Paul se aproximou de Daryl, que observava a vista noturna da cidade.

\- Não, eu estou bem. - O moreno negou.

Paul caminhou próximo a grade de vidro e se sentou no chão, seu olhar agora contemplava a escuridão da noite na cidade. Daryl caminhou até ele, um pouco hesitante, mas se aproximou o suficiente para sentar ao seu lado. 

\- Onde estão os seus pais? - O moreno o olhou.

\- Eles morreram. - Respondeu Paul, vendo Daryl ficar sem jeito. - Tudo bem a pergunta, sério. Já estou sem eles há um tempo.

\- Sinto muito. - Daryl falou com sinceridade e Paul assentiu. - Pelo menos eles não eram uma maldição pra você.

\- É. - Paul desviou o olhar do de Daryl e voltou a olhar para a cidade. - Eles eram muito bons, na verdade. E você devia começar a se importar com você. 

\- Não posso. Tenho que olhar por eles. - Daryl soltou uma longa e pesada respiração.

\- Por que você os ama? - Paul voltou a olhá-lo.

\- Eu não amo meu pai. Eu o odeio. Mas foi o que minha mãe pediu pra eu fazer, então... - Ele explicou, vagarosamente. Paul suspirou.

\- Você vai encontrar um jeito. - Afirmou o loiro.

Os olhares de Daryl e Paul agora estavam fortemente conectados. 

\- Por que você estava sozinho... lá? - Daryl mudou de assunto.

\- Eu não estava lá pra ficar com alguém. - Paul deu um sorriso fraco. - Só queria beber.

\- Então você não é gay? - O moreno ficou confuso. Paul sorriu ainda mais.

\- Eu sou gay. E você? - Perguntou, olhando Daryl fixamente nos olhos.

\- Eu não sei. - Daryl mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. 

\- Você já esteve com algum outro homem antes? - Paul sabia que era um assunto delicado mas perguntou mesmo assim.

\- Não. - Daryl balançou a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

Então um silêncio irritante se formou entre eles. Daryl queria poder dizer mais, se expressar melhor, afinal ele não estava ali na casa de Paul para jogar conversa fora. Daryl se amaldiçoava por ser tão fechado daquela forma.

\- Mas eu quero. - A voz embargada do moreno finalmente saiu, surpreendendo Paul.

\- Você quer experimentar? - Paul perguntou, baixando o tom de sua voz. Daryl balançou levemente a cabeça, em concordância, mas ainda estava envergonhado o suficiente para não levantar seus olhos do chão. 

Daryl sentiu Paul se aproximar dele no chão.  
As mãos de Paul desceram lentamente o capuz de Daryl, libertando o seu rosto, que sentiu a brisa gélida da noite no mesmo instante. Mas não foi por isso que Daryl se arrepiou. O moreno lentamente ergueu os olhos, Paul estava bem próximo dele. O loiro podia sentir a respiração descompassada de Daryl. 

Paul tocou no queixo do moreno, trazendo o rosto dele para ficar frente a frente com o seu. A outra mão livre do loiro tirou algumas madeixas do cabelo de Daryl de sobre seus olhos, dando agora uma perfeita visão das íris azuladas no homem. 

\- Tá tudo bem. - Paul sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Eu não sou bom nessas coisas. - Daryl sussurrou de volta, sem jeito.

\- Aposto que é. - O sorriso sedutor de Paul fez o coração de Daryl por alguns segundos. 

Paul envolveu uma mão em torno da nuca de Daryl, seus dedos entre o cabelo do moreno. Lentamente, os lábios se tocaram e aquele gesto durou por longos segundos, até Daryl se sentir tentado o suficiente a aprofundar o beijo. Ele buscou pela língua de Paul e suas bocas se tocaram com necessidade. Paul intensificava o momento com suas mãos, que agora corriam pelo pescoço até o cabelo de Daryl, brincando com os fios. Eles podiam sentir seus corpos ferverem contra a temperatura gélida da noite. Daryl se atreveu a tentar tocá-lo, segurando-o no ombro. Então sua mão involuntariamente começou a subir pela pele do pescoço de Paul, o fazendo arrepiar. As línguas se tocavam freneticamente e as respirações já estavam ofegantes.

O beijo foi se partindo a medida que seus pulmões sufocados pediam por ar. Paul separou sua boca da de Daryl mas não se moveu, o rosto do moreno ainda estava perto o suficiente para sua respiração vir de encontro com a do loiro. As mãos de Paul ainda tocavam Daryl e os olhos do moreno oscilavam entre desejo e rubor.

\- Você é mais do que bom. - Paul sussurrou para ele, sorrindo. Daryl desviou o olhar mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

\- E você é bom em deixar as pessoas sem jeito. - Comentou o moreno, seu cabelo agora esvoaçava com a brisa.

\- Eu posso ser bom em muitas coisas, Daryl. - A voz sedutora de Paul trouxe de volta o olhar de Daryl para ele. 

No instante seguinte, Daryl o beijou novamente. As línguas se tocaram imediatamente e os corpos pediram por mais proximidades, fazendo Paul puxar Daryl pela cintura e ficar colado ao seu corpo. As mãos de Daryl agora passeavam pelo cabelo de Paul desastradamente, pedindo por mais contato. A excitação crescente em seu corpo exigir por mais contato. Sua virilha pulsava e sua pele estava muito quente, assim como ele sentia a de Paul. Aquela era uma sensação que Daryl jamais imaginou poder sentir e ele poderia se perder fácil naquele desejo.

\- Opa, tigre. - Paul segurou Daryl pelos ombros quando sentiu o peso do corpo do moreno começar a cair sobre o seu. 

\- Desculpe. - Daryl fechou os olhos e tentou respirar com compasso, seus lábios inchados pulsavam. O moreno saiu de sobre o corpo de Paul e voltou a se sentar, sem jeito.

\- Ei. - Paul o chamou, quando o percebeu quieto demais. - Eu queria, ok? Muito mesmo. 

\- Eu faço as coisas sem pensar. - Daryl bagunçou o cabelo.

\- Por isso eu parei. - Paul olhou em seus olhos. - Você precisa se encontrar, Daryl. 

\- O que quer dizer? - Daryl indagou.

\- Quero dizer que se a gente transasse aqui e agora, amanhã você estaria completamente perdido e confuso. Por que você não se aceita. E você precisa. - Explicou o loiro, pacientemente.

\- Não é tão simples. - Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Eu sei. Mas você precisa. - O loiro sorriu fracamente.

\- É melhor eu ir embora.

Daryl se levantou do chão.

\- Você não precisa ir. - Paul o olhou com ternura.

\- Eu preciso, sim. 

O moreno se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e caminhou até a escada.

\- Daryl... - Paul o chamou, quando Daryl já estava para descer a escadaria. - se precisar de ajuda para se encontrar, me encontre no bar amanhã. 

Daryl não respondeu nada, apenas o olhou mais uma vez antes de descer as escadas. 

Paul soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a contemplar a noite em seu terraço vazio.

Então, subitamente, a voz de Daryl ecoou de lá de baixo:

\- Eu vou estar lá.

 

Paul abriu um sorriso caloroso.


End file.
